Yeah Right, I'm just Nobody
by XnobodycaresX
Summary: i know i can take care of myself. but still i want to find that someone who can make me feel that i can't. but it's NOBODY'S responsibility...nobody!


**I'm just nobody**

By: XnobodycaresX

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

IT'S NOBODY'S RESPONSIBILITY TO MAKE ME HAPPY….

-hey, I'm nobody!

"_You're not alone…"_

"_Who you?"asked the girl._

"_I'm just NOBODY."with his last words, he disappeared in the dark._

The news spread fast at the academy. The famous brunette girl noticed an outsider hiding somewhere in the dark who happened to be an AAO member spying the academy. She was attacked by the enemy but unknowingly, a stranger with a white mask on his face came and saved her.

Anna came squealing.

"So what's about this guy, Mikan? Is he handsome? Oh my God! Your night in shining armor. Your prince. He came along to save you."

"Stop squealing, will you! I told you. I haven't seen his face. It happened that he had his mask on his face."said Mikan flatly.

The gang was on their table at the cafeteria. They were interested to hear Mikan's side of the real story since the issue spread at the academy is not that reliable. Some of the part was omitted and added to make the story more fascinating.

"But I think...he's not that handsome afterall…"she added.

"Why did you say so?"Natsume asked. Everyone was shocked to see the raven-haired boy joined the conversation instead of reading his manga. It's as if he's interested.

"Because he won't bother to wear mask if he's handsome."she answered shortly.

"What if he's just afraid to reveal his real identity?"he asked coldly unaware of the gaze of the interested people around them. It's as if it's just him and Mikan who's there.

"Afraid for what?"she raised her brow and took a deep look at the eyes of the boy in front of her. "Why he should be scared?"she added.

"Maybe…dunno!"he surrendered.

"Geez Natsume. Did you know this guy?"she asked interestedly.

"Tch."he tossed his manga and opened it to where he last read.

"Natsume. Tell me if you do know this guy. Natsume!"she begged. She grabbed his collar. "Natsume. Don't play blind with me." He just stared at her. She then released him and sighed.

"I think that baka doesn't really know him."Hotaru said while pointing at Natsume.

"As if I care."he said not bothering to look at them.

"Who told you you care Hyuuga."she said coldly. She caught him there. Imai is really smart.

"Hn."was all he answered.

"So tell me about this stranger."she asked.

"…"Everyone stared blankly at her.

"Just curious."she said raising her baka gun. Typical Hotaru.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, uhmm..he's…well he's…strange."Mikan said unthinkably.

"We know that baka. A stranger is really strange."

"That's what I only know. For God's sake I happened to meet him for a few minutes only. Five minutes to be exact. And for all of your information, it was dark when that incident happened. So I only saw him by the light coming from the moon."she explained.

"Tell us how he looks like."Hotaru commanded.

"Well, he's tall. I can tell that he's strong by the fine features of his body."

"Sure you are."Natsume muttered.

"Are you saying something Natsume?"Mikan asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't mind that baka. Continue…"hotaru commanded once again. "And you…interrupt again or you'll die."she said pointing her baka gun at the raven-haired boy.

"Uhmm..he had a messed hair, some kind of a blue I think. I'm not sure.…"she was interrupted when Natsume coughed. She stared at him. "Yeah,..looks like Natsume's hair."she said.

The bell rang.

Everyone got up and went to their classroom. Mikan sit beside Natsume. As Mr. Narumi went inside. Natsume whispered to her, "Good memory huh, Polka".

She just looked at him and he smirked. As she was about to say something, "Okey class, our lesson for today is…."Narumi said cheerfully.

The class started.

Puzzled Mikan was taking a rest under her favorite sakura tree. She was still bothered by the real identity of the stranger who saved her. _Who's that guy? I want to know who he really is. I want to thank him._ She was in deep thinking when someone came close.

"."the flame caster whispered close on her left ear.

Mikan was startled. "Natsume! You're giving me heart attack!"she squealed.

He ignored here. Instead, he sat beside her and opened his manga. "What were you thinking idiot?"he asked not bothering to look at her.

"Uhm..well, just that ugly guy who saved me."she said flatly crossing her legs and leaning her back on the tree.

"So you're calling the guy ugly after saving you."Natsume said seriously dropping his manga and looking intently at her.

"Uh…ahmmm…it's not really like that."she felt uneasy at the sudden seriousness of him. She gazed her eyes on the other direction just so she can't came contact with Natsume's eyes. "It's just…I'm calling him ugly because I don't know him at all. He had a mask on his face, a piercing on his ear, his tall, strong and ----"

"Does it really matter to you who he truly is?"he interrupted not bothering to gaze away from her.

"I guess so…"

"What if he's not what you think he really is?"

"What do you mean?

"What if…what if he turned out to be the last guy on earth you want to be friend with.."

"After saving my life, I guess it's not good to think of him that way."

"Now, you may say so. But later, after you've known him…"

"No way Natsume. I owe him my life so I will be good to him."

"Hn."was all he answered. Gazing way from her. "I just hope he can make you happy when you know him."

"I'm glad of what I am right now. I should be more careful next time. There's no need for him to save me everytime I'm in danger. I just want to thank the one who gave me another chance to live. That would make me glad, Natsume."she explained.

"…"

"Because it's nobody's responsibility to make me happy."she added.

With that, Natsume stood up and walked away. "And I'm Nobody…."he whispered to himself.

He was unaware that Mikan heard what he said. She was left astounded. "Natsume…"

It was late at night but still Mikan can hardly sleep. She went to the sakura tree and leaned her back on it while gazing at the stars.

"Starry, starry night, isn't it?"she asked herself.

"Yeah. Sure you are."a voice came behind the tree.

Mikan looked behind and recognized that it was the same face that attacked her the other time.

"You're lucky the other time so I guess it's my turn."said the voice that gave chills to her. She took steps backward. Her knees weakened and started shaking. She fell on her knees. "I will make it quick for you."said the voice. She felt dizzy. She then passed out.

"No. please don't. not now. Please don't. No."Mikan said moving her head sideward. She was shaking. Fear was all over her. She was lying unconscious on the ground under the sakura tree. "Please…please. NO!"she shouted. Someone grabbed her hand and held her close. She opened her eyes. "Don't leave me."

"Don't worry, the guy was already gone. I'm here. You're not alone."he held her tight. Afraid of losing her again from his sight.

She gazed up to look at him. "Natsume…"

He looked at her hesitantly. "I know you're not expecting me. You're expecting someone romantic, heroic, ideal guy to save you but---"he was cut off when Mikan hugged her. He hugged her back.

Mikan was so glad to finally meet the guy who saved him. She was not expecting it to be him. She was thinking that Natsume was the last guy on earth to save her but she wanted it to be him. All her life, she wanted to feel cared, be protected by the one she loves. Natsume. How she wished it was him. But then, it was really him.

"Natsume…"Mikan uttered. She remembered the other time he saved her.

"_**You're not alone…"**_

"_**Who you?"asked the girl.**_

"_**I'm just NOBODY."with his last words, he disappeared in the dark.**_

"You're not alone, Mikan."he spoke.

"Who you?"she asked. They were still engage in each others arms.

"Mikan…"he said hesitantly. He was confused. "It's really me. I'm sorry. It's not what you expected. I know I'm just nobody to you…"he added with his voice shaking.

"Who you to me?"she still asked.

"I'm nobody."he loosened his hug but still not releasing her. He was afraid that if he let her go, she will not come back anymore.

"Sure you are."she said smiling weakly. She faced Natsume and looked at his eyes intently.

"Yah, right!"he gazed away.

"And it's nobody's responsibility to make me happy. Natsume, are you willing to take the responsibility of making me happy?"she asked making Natsume paused and faced her with great passion.

"As if I have a choice."he said making Mikan annoyed and pinched him at the side. "Ouch! Of course I do."he smiled widely. "I do want to take the responsibility of making Mikan Sakura happy everyday, every hour, every minute and every second of my life. I do. And I do love you."he kissed her passionately.

"Natsume.."Mikan was still weak to stop him although she too wanted it. She felt dizzy.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. You alright? Just take a rest and I'll bring you to your room."he said concernedly and carried her to her room.

Natsume placed her in the bed and sat beside her. He fixed her blanket and kissed her on her cheeks. "Good night Mikan. I love you."he whispered at her ear.

"Thanks…for loving me too."she replied weakly wrapping her arms around Natsume. He smiled and closed her eyes.

It was a good night for both of them. But there will still be a better day for the two. Natsume. Mikan.

"Hey, Natsume."she called.

"Yeah?"

"At least I already knew the stranger who saved me is not ugly at . goodnight!"


End file.
